


Untitled (40)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [40]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is very impressive, but so is Rose…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (40)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _pleased_.  
>  I was picturing the Tenth Doctor... but you are welcome to use your imaginations... :D

* * *

The Doctor watched Rose trembling in ecstasy, her hands clutching the bedsheets. He brought her down with gentle strokes of his fingers and laps of his tongue.

“You’re lookin’ pleased with yourself.”

“That… _that_ was a new record, Rose Tyler! One minute, twenty-six seconds. No way you can top that. _You_ owe _me_ ten quid.”

The sultry way Rose narrowed her eyes made his hearts stutter. “You _are_ very impressive, I admit. But _I’m_ better. Double or nothin’, Doctor. I’ll have you comin’ in under a minute!”

“You’re on!”

She licked her plump lips. Either way, he was a winner.

* * *

 


End file.
